Lasagna
Lasagna is Chino's mother. She owns the only hotel in Ska Village. Appearance Lasagna is a tall woman of average weight and light, silky skin. She has large green oval eyes, with thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows. Lasagna keeps her brown hair down in curls, which reaches up to her neck, with two bangs covering partial parts of her forehead, albeit leaving much of it exposed. She has a prominent pointy nose and thin lips.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Page 9 Lasagna wears plain, long blue jeans with a yellow v-shirt that has a figure of a red eye in the center. Around the shirt's neck, two orange lines blend into her yellow shirt, pointing downwards. Further below, said shirt spots orange lines circling her stomach. She walks around in simple red and white Converse sneakers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Page 9 Personality Lasagna is a nice, caring woman who cares deeply for her son Chino. When first introduced, Lasagna easily lets Haru and Elie rest in her hotel and lets them borrow a towel, which she values a lot since the rain wont stop. Even though Elie was a complete stranger to her, she lets her sleep in one of her rooms and even stands by her until the latter falls asleep. When her son Chino smiles for the first time in many years, she sheds tears of joys and thanks Haru and the others for making him happy, showing her love for her child.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 11-12 However, she is easily infuriated when Chino gets his clothes dirty and when others try to correct her.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Page 20 Synopsis Dancing Thunder arc Lasagna is reading one of her novels when Haru comes in with Elie, who is in shock after hearing the sound of thunder, and Plue to the only hotel in ska village. She closes her book and is surprise to see a customer, calling it unusual. She is then asked by Haru if they could stay in for the day and if they could borrow a towel.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 8-9 Lasagna looks at them and approves their request but tells him that the towels are very expensive and that he should go easy on it. After Lasagna leaves Elie to rest in one of the rooms, she questions Haru to why she looked so terrified, Haru only tells her that after she heard thunder she freaked out; confusing her. Lasagna then asks Haru for how long they are planing to stay. Haru tells her that most likely until the rain stops. Lasagna turns around and states that it will take a while and walks elsewhere.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 10-11 Moments later Lasagna is yelling at Chino, her son, when Haru comes back to the hotel. Lasagna listens to what Chino tells her but instantly tells him to head to his room, which he does. Haru then tells her that she should not get mad about muddy clothes, since they can be washed according to his sister. Lasagna gets mad and tells him that she is the one who does all the chores and that nothing ever dries. Lasagna looks out the window and tells Haru that the rain will never stop, shocking Haru. She explains to him that it has been like that ever since the thunder man arrived to their village. Elie, who heard the entire conversation, whispers the name of the thunder man and rushes out the hotel.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 16-21 Lasagna looks up towards the sky as the sun comes out and the rain stops. She begins to cry tears of joy when she sees her son's smile for the first time in so many years, and drops to the floor. She sees Haru and Elie and thanks them for what they did. She then speaks to the elder, an old man residing in ska village, about the great work the kids, Haru and Elie, did.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 10-16 She says her farewells to Haru, Elie and Plue before they head out.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 25, Pages 18-20 Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters